Never alone again
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: Harry finally gets to see Dougie after he's been away in I'm A Celeb. Just fluff. One-shot. Harry/Dougie Pudd Joynter R&R first McFly fic!


**Never alone again**

Harry Judd fumbled for his keys. He was so unbelievably tired from a day of Strictly practising that he brain was no longer functioning and his hands were struggling to obey him. The keys rattled as he clumsily inserted them into the lock of the house he and the other McFly boys shared.

Finally, the door swung open and Harry staggered into the house considering whether he had the energy to get to his bedroom. But he had barely flung his bags aside when:

"Hazaaaaaaaaa!" The screaming figure pelted round the corner and straight into Harry, almost knocking him over.

Harry's vision was so blurry and his reactions so slow from a physically draining day of work that he hadn't even registered who the person hugging him so tightly he couldn't breathe was.

Over this person's shoulder Harry noticed Tom and Danny leaning against the wall and staircase big grins on both their cheeky faces. Hold on… if Tom and Danny were there… then who was Harry hugging…?

"I missed you so, so much…" said a familiar voice in his ear. Dougie's voice.

Realising who it was, Harry flung his arms around his best mate's frame and squeezed. How could he have forgotten? He'd had this day (and all the other possible ones) marked on the calendar before Dougie had even left for Australia to take part in I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here. He'd counted down the days and came home every day hoping that he'd see Dougie lounging on the sofa with a beer.

But recently, with the Strictly pressure mounting, he'd been immersing himself totally in his dancing, completely forgetting everything else in the world. Well, everything except Dougie usually. It was only the evenings when he came home late and shattered when even Dougie was erased from his mind. The only word Harry could cope with in those times was "bed".

Harry mentally kicked himself for allowing that to happen and then settled on enjoying this euphoric moment. All too soon it was over.

Dougie and Harry parted but continued to clutch each other and gaze into each other's beaming faces. Was that a slight tear he could see in Dougie's eyes…?

It was only when Tom spoke that the slight trance was broken and they both looked towards him.

"Honestly, I did try and get him into bed," said Tom, shaking his head, "but he simply refused! Was desperate to see you as soon as he could."

"Stubborn mule." added Danny. Dougie aimed a kick at him for that but Danny jumped out the way and Dougie hit the stairs instead.

Harry laughed along with the others but actually felt quite touched that Dougie had waited for him even though he too was probably extremely tired.

Dougie stifled a yawn but he wasn't quite quick enough to disguise it from the others.

"C'mon Dougie, bed!" said Tom taking on his 'older brother' role.

"Yeah," agreed Danny, "I'm totally not dealing with you tomorrow when you're as grumpy as hell!"

Dougie gave one last quick hug to Harry and scampered up the stairs without complaining. The flight had practically knocked him out and that was before he'd forced himself to stay awake several more hours to await Harry's return from the dance studios!

Harry watched his friend go despite his vision going a bit blurry.

"You alright mate?" asked Danny placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little sleepy, that's all…" He gave a massive yawn.

"Sounds like an understatement." said Tom knowingly, raising an eyebrow.

Harry sighed and didn't have the energy to reply. Instead he just plodded upstairs, Danny and Tom right behind him.

It was only when he was in his bedroom that he remembered he ought to have a shower and do his teeth. Part of him couldn't be bothered and wanted to fall into bed, fully clothed. The rest of him knew that there was such thing as personal hygiene.

It looked like sleep was going to have to be put off for another 10 minutes or so…

~#~

After what felt like years, Harry was in his pyjamas and ready to collapse into his beloved bed. He tiptoed down the corridor not wanting to wake Danny, Tom and especially Dougie. He slipped into his dark room without bothering to switch on the light.

Just as he was getting into bed he felt another object already there. Harry sprang out and clapped a hand to his mouth to stop himself from screaming like a girl. His heart was pounding as the lump moved slightly and none other than Dougie's head appeared out the messy bedding!

"What the hell? You gave me such a shock Dougie!" Harry said keeping his voice as low as possible and feeling his heart rate slow a little.

"S-sozzy Hazzaa…" mumbled Dougie, half asleep.

"What are you in my bed for anyway?"

"L-l-lonely... Can I sleep next to you?"

Harry smiled although Dougie couldn't see that through the darkness.

"Of course." Harry climbed into his bed and he felt Dougie shuffle about to make room for him.

When Harry was settled in Dougie rolled a little closer to the elder. Slim arms crept around Harry's waist and a head buried itself in his chest. They lay there together for several minutes simply listening to each other's breathing, feeling the beating of each other's hearts and the raise of fall of each other's chests.

"Harry?"

"Yes Dougie?"

"I've been away from you too long."

"I know…" Harry whispered.

"So stay with me now. Don't leave me Harry. Never leave me again. Do you promise?"

"Yes. Yes, I promise Dougie."

"I love you Harry."

Harry didn't quite know how he meant it but it didn't matter. The feeling was mutual.

"I love you too Dougie."

And with that the two of them drifted off into an easy sleep knowing that when they wake up the next morning they'd never feel alone again.

~#~

The bacon sizzled in the frying pan, that irresistible smell wafting from them, pulling Danny towards them.

"Mmmm…" he licked his lips, grabbed a fork and prepared to steal one of them.

"Uh-uh!" came Tom's voice suddenly nearby. He gave Danny's hand a quick slap and it was retracted immediately.

"Aww, c'mon mate, it's done!"

"Yeah but it's not for you." sighed Tom, loading a plate with the bacon and also toast, egg and beans. "This is for Dougie."

"Oh I see." replied Danny looking a little disappointed.

Tom set out a tea tray with the cooked breakfast, cutlery and tea made exactly the way Dougie liked it.

"Dougie'll like that. A bit of home comfort food." approved Danny.

"I hope so." Tom slid the tray off the kitchen counter and carried it carefully up the stairs. When he reached Dougie's room he just about managed to knock. Tom waited for a reply. The funny thing was it never came.

"Dougie! Dougie? Are you up yet?" he called through the door. Still no reply.

He pushed the bedroom door open slowly and peeped round. What he saw almost made him drop the breakfast all over the carpet. Or rather, what he didn't see.

"Danny! Danny, come quick!"

"Tom the door knob isn't broken, you just have to turn it the other way!" yelled back Danny.

"No, it's not that! It's Dougie… he's… he's gone!"

There was a clatter of kitchen equipment and footsteps pounding up the stairs before Danny was gaping at the empty bed over Tom's shoulder.

A hundred and one possibilities were flying through both Tom and Danny's heads as to where and why Dougie had gone.

"M-maybe he just got up early…" said Tom hopefully. Danny raised an eyebrow at him. The day Dougie woke up before 8 of his own accord would be the day pigs would fly.

"Get Haza." Tom said to Danny.

"Ooh, he's not gonna be happy. Woken up from a lie-in on his off day to the news his mate is missing… Hmmm…"

"We've just got to do it Danny. Besides, he'd kill us if we left it anyway."

Danny nodded and burst into Harry's room without knocking.

"Harry, I'm really sorry but -" Danny stopped short and smiled. "Tom!" he called softly out the door.

"What is it?" said Tom appearing in the corridor without the tray (he'd left it on Dougie's chest of draws) and panic etched on every feature. However, this turned to confusion when he saw Danny grinning. Danny motioned for Tom to follow him into the room and pointed at the pair snuggled together.

Tom sighed and then smiled. He watched as Danny took a quick picture on his phone of them and then they both tiptoed out of the room. Harry and Dougie were simply too cute to wake.

~#~

Oh how I love Pudd! This was a little one-shot for them and my first McFly one so reviews would be amazing! And I'm sorry if I got any facts about Strictly or I'm a Celeb wrong :/ Also, don't think the boys were living together at this point but oh well!


End file.
